


The Fall of a Era

by Mygaythoughts



Series: Of Fangs and Fur [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cersei is a bitch, Cersei is a whore, F/M, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Murder, Myrcella is a gift, Poison, Sansa and Arya are badass, Tommen is a bean, poor robert, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygaythoughts/pseuds/Mygaythoughts
Summary: Two deaths signal the start of a brighter future





	1. Falling Down

Cersei Baratheon was not amused. It has been just over two weeks and not once has she seen her brother. Her oaf of a husband and his darling friend Ned fucking Stark has been keeping him too busy for her to even speak to him! Jaime has been tasked with cleaning the streets of thieves and to actually produce results. With that Jaime was also to report everything that his fellow knights did along with two others did not know about. Because of this her brother has been too busy that she had to turn to her cousin Lancel yet again. This did not help her mood thus making her own husband slap her in the halls causing rumors to go around. To think she was disgraced in such a way by that man! It does not help he has been insisting that she interacts with her “nieces” like hell they were part of her family! Those she wolves are just like their nickname implied-wild and as such imperfect thus not deserving of her presence.

Stepping onto the balcony she breathed in the night time air from the top of the tower. She had just sent Lancel away so as to breath. She did not care that these were his rooms this was her castle her country he would do as she said. On another note she needed to do something about those girls. She needed them and their father out of the picture so she could have Jamie back. Maybe some poison? Or what about a simple murder? She could maybe get it to look like a accident. As the thoughts swirled in her head she startled when she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Thinking it was Lancel who returned she twirled on her heel to tell him off onto to blink at what she saw. It was Sansa Stark with the most demonic smile on her face. After that everything moved so fast. She was gagged and her hands tied together as she was thrown over the balcony to the ground below. It wasn’t until the next morning that the queen was found dead below the tower. There was no rope on her or any sign of her doing it unwillingly. Given what evidence they had nobody never suspected murder and simply thought that the amount of stress and pain from her husband's adultery got to her finally after all those years.


	2. Era's to End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey samples some food and has a quiet night

Joffrey Baratheon thought of himself as a great man unable to be shaken by anything and powerful with his station. He heard about his mother's passing but besides some minor sadness he didn’t care. His younger siblings being the weak sheep they are mourned her death but that was to be expected. Scowling at himself in the mirror Joffrey soon turned his glare at the timid knock at his door. “Come in!” A small girl slipped in the room her green eyes looking scared. “Well?! Are you going to tell me why you came girl?! Spit it out!” Shyly the girl said she was sent by her master to deliver a selection of the new cheese and meats they were planning on importing in the next few months. Glaring Joffrey ordered her to lay out the small amount food for the prince. Huffing at the manger size he ordered the hungry girl to watch as he began to eat. Humming softly at certain areas Joffrey reached to down the good food with some wine.

The next day Prince Joffrey was discovered dead in his room from the poison known as the Strangler. In town a sickly green eyed girl was found dead from a mercy killing. Her face however was oddly enough weird looking for a dead girl. As if it was sewn on. Arya Stark meanwhile was oddly quiet and reserved that day looking as if she was depressed. She never left her sisters sides. On that note Sansa Stark looked shocked all day while Lyarra Snow, soon to be Stark, looked as if stress was taken from her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized in the notes I had that the third chapter is actually another book altogether so I fixed that. Also yes they had to be killed off because 1) I don't like them they are horrible people with how they treat others. 2) I couldn't have them running amok and ruining my plots. Also 3) No book series of mine would be complete without a few dozen deaths.


End file.
